criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sterling K. Brown
|yearsactive = 2002-present }}Sterling K. Brown is an American actor who recently played as Randall Pearson in NBC drama series This Is Us. Biography Brown was born in St. Louis, Missouri, where he attended the prestigious St. Louis Country Day School, and then Stanford University, where he earned a B.A. in drama. He had originally intended to major in economics at Stanford, but changed the major during his junior year after being encouraged to do so by Harry J. Elam, Jr., his mentor and director in several school plays. Brown went on to receive his Master's Degree in Fine Arts from the Tisch School of the Arts at New York University. Upon graduation, he took up a series of roles in regional theater. He also appeared in numerous TV shows, including ER, NYPD Blue, JAG, Boston Legal, Alias, Without A Trace, Supernatural, Third Watch, and Person of Interest. Brown then became a series regular in the comedy Starved and also appeared in movies such as Stay, Brown Sugar, and Trust the Man. He became a recurring character on the TV series Supernatural, in which he portrayed vampire hunter Gordon Walker. In June 2007, he married actress Ryan Michelle Bathe, his college sweetheart. Brown currently plays Dr. Roland Burton on Army Wives. In 2008, he portrayed David Mosley on an episode of Eli Stone. Onstage, in 2014, Brown starred as Hero in the play Father Comes Home From the Wars, which was hosted at New York's Public Theater. On Criminal Minds Brown portrayed Fitz, the head security officer for the U.S. Embassy in Barbados, in the Season Ten episode "Beyond Borders". Filmography *This Is Us (2016-2018) as Randall Pearson (36 episodes) *Brooklyn Nine-Nine (2018) as Philip Davidson *Saturday Night Live (2018) as Host *Black Panther (2018) as N'Jobu *Marshall (2017) as Joseph Spell *Insecure (2017) as Lionel (2 episodes) *A Bunch of Dicks (2017) as Warren *American Crime Story (2016) as Christopher Darden (10 episodes) *Spaceman (2016) as Rodney Scott *Whiskey Tango Foxtrot (2016) as Sergeant Hurd *Mojave (2015) as Detective Fletcher (uncredited) *Criminal Minds - "Beyond Borders" (2015) TV episode - Fitz *Castle (2015) as Ed Redley *Galyntine (2014) as Samhir *Masters of Sex (2014) as Marcus (credited as Sterling Brown) *The Mentalist (2014) as Agent Higgins *The Suspect (2013) as The Other Suspect *NCIS (2013) as Elijah Banner *Army Wives (2007-2013) as Roland Burton/Calvin (107 episodes) *Person of Interest (2012-2013) as Detective Cal Beecher (6 episodes) *Nikita (2012) as Nick Anson *Harry's Law (2011) as Mr. Thomas *The Good Wife (2011) as Andrew Boylan *Our Idiot Brother (2011) as Omar (credited as Sterling Brown) *Detroit 1-8-7 (2011) as Cameron Jones *Medium (2010) as Todd Gillis *Righteous Kill (2008) as Rogers *Eli Stone (2008) as David Mosley *Supernatural (2006-2007) as Gordon Walker (4 episodes) *The Favor (2007) as Policeman #1 *Standoff (2007) as Russell Marsh *Shark (2007) as Quenton North *Without a Trace (2006) as Thomas Biggs *Smith (2006) as Mr. Corey *Alias (2006) as Agent Rance *Stay (2005) as Frederick/Devon *Starved (2005) as Adam Williams (7 episodes) *Trust the Man (2005) as Rand *Boston Legal (2005) as Zeke Borns *JAG (2004) as Sgt. Harry Smith *Third Watch (2002-2004) as Officer Dade (6 episodes, credited as Sterling Brown) *NYPD Blue (2004) as Kelvin George *ER (2004) as Bob Harris *Tarzan (2003) as Detective Carey (2 episodes) *Brown Sugar (2002) as Coworker External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors